Saiyan Brothers
by scardycat
Summary: Ranma12 DragonballZ. Ranma turns out to be the twin brother of the grouchies saiyan there is...Prince Vegeta!


**I don't own Ranma 1/2 or DragonBall Z . Please don't sue me per I don't have any money**

**I wrote this for fun and do not intend to make any money from it.**

Saiyan Brothers Prologue 

"Congratulations, your highness. You have a son," the doctor said.

"A son. Is he strong?" the King demanded.

"Of course your majesty. He is your son after all." The doctor added with as much respect as he could muster.

A technician came running up to the doctor and whispered something into his ear. The doctor's eyes grew wide with the news. The doctor knew that this might become a problem.

"Your majesty. I've just been informed that ….you have another son!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Two sons. That's….that's unheard of. Saiyans don't have twins. Take me to them now!" the King demanded. Although he seemed worried, the King was proud of himself. He has just secured his lineage and would have to powerful defenders of the Kingdom.

They both hurried to the maternity wind in the Palace hospital. There they saw tow babies in their growth chambers. They would be there for about six months.

"What should we name them, my lord" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," King Vegeta said. "Name them both Vegetas for now until I have a chance to ponder this."

**5 years later**

You see a little kid with black hair and a pigtail moving at a fast pace through the garden inside Castle Vegeta. He is wearing a saiyan warrior suit.

"Come on big brother. Father wants to talk to us right away." Chibi-Ran said as he jumped down from tree to tree, looking for his older brother Vegeta. "You know what a grouch father is when he is kept waiting!"

"Ok, I'm coming," said Chibi-Vegeta with a growl.

"Man bro, you remind me more of our father everyday. GROUCH!" Ran said sticking his tongue out and running like mad.

"Why you little……come back here coward!" Vegeta yelled running after him.

At five years old Ran and Vegeta were stood the same height. Vegeta had spiky hair while Ran had long straight hair that he kept in a ponytail. No one had figured out what was up with that. They only passed it off as a fluke, like him being a twin. Vegeta always carried himself seriously like his father. Ran carried himself in an easy going happy manner.

In the chamber room, they found the King talking to some advisors.

"Father, you called us?" Prince Vegeta and Prince Ran said in unison from where they were kneeling to their father.

"Yes, my sons. It is time that you both start with your training as saiyan elite warriors and take over some planets for us. As my sons, you have to become the strongest saiyan fighters," the King stated.

"Yes father, we will make you proud," the boys replied.

"Good, it is time that you travel in you pods to your first assignments. You will be assigned Raditz and Nappa as your trainers. Now go my sons, and make the name Vegeta feared in the galaxy." The king said looking away. (Saiyans don't care too much about their kids I think.)

"See, dad said that I should go out there and become the strongest," Ran said.

"He meant ME!" Vegeta growled. "I'm first prince, heir to the throne and I will be the strongest, baddest saiyan there ever was!"

"Yeah yeah….baddest loser if you ask me. Last one to the pods is a rotten egg!" Ran said running out.

"Hey….no fair…why you little monkey!" Vegeta said running along.

On the way to their first assignment, the four spaceships traveled quietly through space. Napa being the person in charge explained to the princes what was expected of them as elite saiyan warriors. As they continued to travel through space, a worm hole appeared without warning. The four pods were caught unaware and one pods was sucked into the worm hole.

King Vegeta received the news of his youngest son's demised. He requested to be left alone where he cried silent tears in memory of his young son. Vegeta will have to carry the family name and responsibility alone

Prince Vegeta was sad in his pod. He was really heartbroken about what had happened. He never got a chance to go on some adventures with his brother. What a rotten way for a saiyan prince to meet his end he thought.

Somewhere in space a flash of light opened up and a spaceship pod came out badly damaged. There were sparks flying here and there. The passenger inside was sleeping. The life support computer had induced sleep as a way to save the life of its passenger. The computer tried to send a message to the base but the communication system was damaged. It began it hibernation cycle as a way to conserve energy. And so the computer did this as the ship floated through space for the next 15 years.

Authors note: I don't recall to much about how babies in DragonBallZ get into their growth chambers so forgive the discrepancy is so. If I'm really off, please tell me.


End file.
